


Who could ever love a demon

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Demon Dean, Lust, M/M, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Sexual Content, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story set in the tenth season. Sam and Dean do not go well along lately, especially since Dean tried to kill him ... they manage to overcome their differences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. trapped in elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes ... I am an Italian writer :))

Dean hates me ...

Okay, so far so normal ...

I already knew.  He has already tried to kill me.

With an ax.

Yes, because it's a demon now.  It turned to the dark side ... wants to cut all ties with her human side ... bla bla ...

I do not have ever had with him for that.

I do not have with him ...

It's been some time since that incident ...

I did not stop looking for him.  I not resigned myself, despite his threats ...

There have been other clashes between us, he said more than once that he hates me ...

I went ahead anyway.  It was not the first time he did it, even as a human ....  
 

Explain now how we got back together, to cooperate, with a Dean very much the thing, is upset long to explain ... long story ...

It would not be durable, but ... I knew.

Our paths had crossed by chance and always up for a joke of fate we have been cooperating for some things ...

It was a coincidence now, that we ended up in a dilapidated and infested building, and during the flight, we took refuge in a skimpy elevator that was practically falling apart ...

We could take the stairs, but they were crollando..cosi as the floor.

We were able to take the elevator to the skin of our teeth ...

What I did not know, however, it was that the elevator was bewitched!

Within a few seconds, the lights went out, leaving us at the mercy of darkness utter!

The elevator stopped, and I was slowly going into a panic.

I could not see Dean, in complete darkness, I was locked with him in an elevator narrow, and was already beginning to suffer from claustrophobia.

"Dean, where are you ??  I can not see! "Scream, almost.

"Shut up!" He tells me to return her voice very close in front of me, while I was pressed up against the elevator wall.

I feel the body of Dean closest to me, because the space is little, but I can not see it.

This awareness makes me feel a warmth, however, that I thought I could try again ... leads me back to memories in which a time Dean and I were hunting together, and he was always next to me to watch my back ... when he was still human ...  
 

A jolt shook the elevator, Dean and I almost fell on him.

"Damn," I hear him mutter, before another shock makes him stagger more ... this time on me.

His face does all on my neck.

How long that we were so close?  Perhaps forever.

I feel that trying to pull himself up, but an unknown force crushes net over me, preventing them both to move.

Indeed, when it starts to get up, still he ends crushed more with my head on my neck.

His head on my neck ...

His mouth ...

"Dean, get up ..." I try to move it.

"I can not..." Dean growled.  
 

Dean is agitated, and trying to pull himself up, he rubs his head on my neck, and I feel his mouth that rubs against my neck, so close to my cheek ... and it's all ...

God, it's so terribly embarrassing ....

We have never been so close ... so close ...

 

 

 

 

Another jolt ... and now the elevator is transformed into a kind of tunnel a bit 'oblique, almost rubber ...  
It makes us both fall to the ground. One over the other.

  
It is as if we were on a damn tunnel now ... and the ceiling almost crushed us ... Dean had fallen back on me, and could not even stand up.  
I felt his mouth on my neck ... his cheeks had a beard that starts rubbing on the neck mo ... and I thought it was for these lips that was crazy girls?

  
It was again the fact of wanting my brother, but relegai this idea in a corner of my conscience ... without wanting to admit even to myself ...

  
But I would not be able to hide This attraction, though Dean did not move right away from my body.

  
"Dean ... seeking ..." I tried.

  
"I ... can not ..." he said, and meant it.

  
He was trying to get from me, but in doing so it worse ...

  
During the fall and because of the constant friction between our bodies, my shirt had gone a bit 'up, Dean did not know where to put your hands, and leaned on those centimeters hips discovered ...

  
He groaned to feel his fingers on my hips, trying not to hear, but it was hard ...

  
"Calm ... .calmati, Sam ..." he whispered to me in fact.

  
I did not understand what he meant ... for what I could find out I could believe me scared because of darkness and because of the fear of being buried alive in there, and die from lack of oxygen ...

  
I realized that we were starting to breathe strong, the one on the other's mouth. We had not chosen ... the location was that, but I found him still erotic unimaginable level mainly because I could not see Dean in the face ... just felt his breath on my lips.

  
I felt our breaths strong unison. They seemed groans, and I was aware of. My bass parts were exciting, and this already when you feel the fingers of Dean on my skin ...  
Dean began to tastarmi, this time safer, hips ... to tastarmeli own, and I began to wave.

  
"DEAN! NO! what are you doing?? Stop it !! "I tried to send him away, but of course I could not.

  
"Schhh" makes me him, touching his cheek.

  
Immediately after inserting a hand right there, at the bottom ... and I am shocked and appalled that Dean was doing such a thing.

  
"I'm your brother, I prend ...." But the phrase dies in my mouth when he starts to rub our docks, and our erections, against each other.

  
"Dean. Oh God, no! "I cry, but the groans that follow after, meant anything but no!

  
I understand that Dean had noticed my excitement and it was also realized that I wanted it, and maybe he was in the same situation.

  
"DEAN! I cry, and I realize I groan at very high levels.

 

 

 

After a while, he throws on me, grabbing my face and square me a breathtaking kiss, tucking the tongue.

I am submissive ... because I wanted him to do something like millions and millions of times over the years ... just that I pretended to think about it because I had heard of fan fiction that fans created on us, because of Chuck's books ... it was only because of what I thought about it, I said to myself ...

I try to stay at his own pace, even if it is difficult ... Dean has always been a kind luxurious, but hell, Dean demon is a hundred times more luxurious ... .so that this should not turn me above all else ... but it's true ...

After he ended the kiss, I unbuttoned my jeans, and I'm confused idea that has become so brazen, caresses me back there, over his boxers, and not understand anything ... and then I also removes that garment ... and then also stripped him ...

"Turn around ..." whispers in my ear ..

Continues to caress me, and I'm just lost ... excited ... and I can not say no ... I do not have time to think ....

I can turn around, because at that time it seemed that the space had expanded a little 'more, and raised the ceiling ... but did not mind ...

I turn around ... .semplicemente happens.

We were both already wet because of the excitement that was taking place there, so it was not painful.

I had never been with a man, and I think even he. We were moved by a passion almost primitive.

The passion of those who have perhaps wished for years and years.  
 

The sex was not delicate. It was passionate, intense. Dean did not want to be slow.

But it was not violent. What not.

There was lust, desire, but maybe even love ...

"AH AH - AH - Ahhhh!" I moaned loudly. I could not avoid it.

I wanted to call her name, but I was afraid it was something too saccharine.

Even Dean moaned. He enjoyed perhaps more than me, but he tried to dampen the groans muffled growls in that made me mad and excite even more.

 

 

When the orgasm washed over us like a thunderbolt, we fell to the ground, exhausted.

Not even once we realized that we had made love against the wall, and then the elevator had returned a lift and also in a straight line, vertical.

I had almost collapsed to the ground. It was still dark, I had sex - love? - With my brother, and I wanted to cry.

I forgot: I was also a prisoner in a dirty, narrow elevator.

Maybe that was really the end for us ....

After a while though, I hear Dean hug me from behind, and print me affectionate kisses on the neck.

He does not say anything. No word of comfort, yet he calmed down ....  
 

Did not know how, the elevator finally went back to work ... they came on the lights again, started off again, got down and got out, and then finally stopped.

The doors opened, and we were still naked and shivering.

Fortunately opened on an old garage. It was night and there was nobody.  
 

I looked back at Dean. Finally, I could see it. He had moved closer to me, and had covered me with my robe ...

He gave me a kiss on the head ... and I thought I sognare..possibile? Dean was really the demon that? Or even just the Dean my brother?

I looked at him, the more he heads together ... after the kiss on the head, seemed to think better, and printed me a kiss on the lips with a lot of pop.

"You're going away again?" I ask.

 

 

"Yeah ..." he said. No longer seems so sarcastic.

  
"What has happened between us ... ... it happens again? '" I asked him, ashamed a bit' that a part of me was hoping, instead of being disgusted.  
Dean answered, squeezing shoulders and giving me a kiss stunning nothing but lifted me almost my breath.

  
"If you want, he ..." my brother said to me, brushing his chin with a finger and smiling.  
There she went again. Away from me. But I would have found it again.

  
"Wherever you go, I'll find you. Did you hear me?? I'll find you ALWAYS !! "I said, aware that it was so.  
He turned to smile at me.

  
It was love. A love and damn damn, I knew. But I was happy, God forgive me, I was happy that it was not just sex.

 

 

 

 

 

*

Crowley purposes fiddling with his computer and watch the brothers with its safety cameras.  
He turned off the computer with a satisfied smile on his face.

That was the punishment for the Winchesters to be always been a thorn in the side.

A punishment for Dean for abandoning him after he mounted his head too.

After all he loved those two pests ... had also done a favor by keeping them trapped in that elevator, right?


	2. Shack abandoned and loving care

We were in an abandoned shed. We had struggled.

It was a frantic struggle. Dean did not want to go home and I was a bit nervous'.

I do not know how we ended up at the end to kiss.

Let's say that Dean was to take the initiative ... at some point I guess I got tired of beating fists and feet, and began to kiss me.

At first I tried to send him away, but he just grabbed my face and not let go more.

I gave in. In short, it was always a demon, right?

We know that the demons have a terrifying force.

Well, Dean does not merely kiss me. Let's say that in the kiss he licked me all the teeth, making me shiver.

During the kiss we were sitting on the floor of the shed. We were in the twilight, and I could see the small bruises on her neck.

I do not know what madness took me, but I grabbed a towel from jeans and passed it to him on his neck.

He laughed strangely. He looked at me with a look that would have melted even the hardest of hearts.

And then he left again.  
Google Traduttore per il Business:Translator ToolkitTraduttore di siti webStrumento a suppo


	3. I'm a monster, forgive me, I do not deserve your love

Dean was in a room at a karaoke night and sang "Imaginary Lover"

 

Imaginary lovers  
Never turn you down  
When all the others turn you away  
They're around  
It's my private pleasure  
Midnight fantasy  
Someone to share my  
Wildest dreams with me  
Imaginary lover  
You're mine anytime  
Imaginary lover, oh yeah  
When ordinary lovers  
Don't feel what you feel  
And real-life situations lose their thrill  
Imagination's unreal  
Imaginary lover, imaginary lover  
You're mine anytime  
[Instrumental Interlude]  
Imaginary lovers never disagree  
They always care  
They're always there when you need  
Satisfaction guaranteed  
Imaginary lover, imaginary lover  
You're mine all the time  
My imaginary lover  
You're mine anytime  
 

 

 

"This is for you, Sam." Dean thought, while, after his performance, some cheered, others booed.

Sam listened to him sing, and just when Dean turned to look for an answer in his face, he saw that Sam turned on his heel and walked away ....

He reacted badly, and that was the pretext to start a riot in the room.

Sam looked stunned Dean getting into fights and hang anyone who came within range.

He had to stop him.  
   
He managed to drag him out, but Dean was too strong for him since he had become a demon.

 

 

 

He pushed him against a tree, while Sam was trying to let out the breath from his lungs.

"So do not you, Sammy ... I sing you a beautiful song, I do not deserve perhaps a kiss?"

"You deserve just a lot of punches in the face and kick his ass" was the soft answer of Sam.

"Minds. You love me. I know. "Dean said.

"I hate the demons." Replied Sam.  
   
Dean grimaced and then pushed him harder against the tree, and Sam moaned.

He did not have time to catch his breath, that he found Dean's mouth glued to his.

He narrowed his eyes, moaning, impatient.

After a while 'he surrendered to the kiss, but the tears fell down from her face.

They hit cheeks of Dean, who opened his bewildered eyes, looking at him.

"Sam ... Sammy ... Sammy, I'm sorry ..."

Sam looked at him with sad expression.

"Forgive me, I ... I'm a monster. You must stay away from me! "Dean said moving away again and leaving Sam once again alone and disconsolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some clarifications dutiful:  
> I know that Demon / Dean is far from sentimental and romantic, but despite what we have shown as a preview of the tenth season, and perhaps mindful of the many things that they did see in several television series (see Angel and Spike of Buffy so much for example) and the same Crowley, now I have this thing in my head that the demons, monsters or anything else, as far as can be cruel, and have a desire even more morbid than humans, to be loved ... now I have this bullet in the head xD
> 
> As for Sam and his reaction, there has been bad, and although it may seem obvious why, I explain it anyway ... He noticed the longing and sadness that led that song, and it displeased him ... after all although it is a love song, not very pleased to be labeled as imaginary lovers, no? xd
> 
> Sam and the kiss: Sam trial and feels something for Dean but it is clear that it is sad to as the brother behaves, and especially because it is a demon.
> 
> Dean: when he sees Sam crying, feels a monster and leaves.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Do not leave they make me hurt

Dean's face was covered in blood, his face an expression of immense torment and anguish.

Perdition.

Those so intense green eyes were veiled now ... lost ...

Sam tried watching a note of sorrow and longing so strong that it hurt.

"Dean ..." he tried again.

"No, no, Sam ... I will not return home with you ... you do not love me, nobody loves me!" He said desperately, crying.

"This is not true!" Sam said. "Let me prove it to you, would you?"

"What do you do?" Asked Dean intimidated.

"Just hug" Sam said, spreading his arms, conciliatory.

"No! Left behind! You want to kill me! "Dean said.

"Only a hug, Dean, what harm can it do to you?" Sam asked him, begging him.

Dean looked at him suspiciously and then accepted.  
 

She fell back against Sam, leaning his head on his neck, and Sam sighed, squeezing stronger.

After a while though, Castiel came, followed by Crowley, and Dean took force, by the shoulders to carry him away.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but it's for your own good," Sam said sadly.

"No! Sam, no! Do not let them take me! They will kill me, take me away from you, you have to stop him, Sam, please! Please do not let them do me no harm! "

Sam closed his eyes in front of the heartfelt pleas of Dean, simply because they were too painful to bear.  



	5. Love is never an illusion

Dean was human again. He saw now slumped to a chair ... he and Sam were in the same room.

  
"I know that now you feel your head explode ... but believe me when I say that next night, will get better," Sam said.  
Dean did not even look up.

  
"Do you want me to go?" Asked Sam.  
Dean still did not respond.

  
"Okay..me'll go ... but not right away ... before I wanted to ask ... what memories" Sam said.  
Dean finally looked up.

  
"Do you want to know if I remember all I have done?"

  
Sam nodded. His expression was innocent and maybe a bit 'hopefully.

  
Dean heads that were about two of them and did not know if he wanted to deal with a hurricane like that and everything that would have resulted.  
Reluctantly he said, "No" and saw the look of Sam shatter.

  
"Okay," Sam said, as if he understood that in fact Dean recalled. He started away sad, without a word.

  
In that short space of time, Dean thought it was a scary thing to deal with, but all I had given Sam in that dark period ... in those individual kisses, and even in sex, what they also gave him just by looking, touching, nailing in his eyes ... what made him continue to love, brotherly and not ... what I had done for him ... he could not pretend that you do not upset by what he had done, or how it made him feel ...

  
"Sam, wait!" Stopped him.

  
Sam looked at him surprised.

  
"Maybe i remember something ..." he said with difficulty.

  
"Really?" He asked Sam.

  
"Come closer," the Dean said.

  
Sam did.

  
"Come very close" she then said.  
"Are you sure ..."

  
"Help me to remember ..." said Dean, grabbing the shirt for him to come closer. He had not moved from the chair where he was sitting.

  
"What do you want, Dean?" He asked Sam, trying to stay strict.

  
"I just need you" was the sweet confession of Dean.  
"As a brother?" He asked Sam embarrassed.

  
"And as a lover" whispered Dean's ear, making him shiver.

  
Now Dean was beginning to kiss languidly neck, and Sam said with difficulty:

  
"Are you sure you will not regret?"

  
"No, Sam, after my experience demon, I realized two things," he said, taking his face in his hands.  
"What?"

  
"That should never repent of love," she said, bringing Sam on him astride.  
"And the second thing?" Sam asked.

  
"That the love is NEVER an illusion." she said as Sam was meeting for a fiery kiss, that would mark a new beginning of their codependent and undeniable love.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know what to say, except that, although this story is short-lived, I loved it like the others I have written <3 at the beginning was to be only one OS but then became five chapters and I am happy ^^
> 
> I hope it like to you: D


End file.
